The prior tracks for industrial frame are not suitable for many new uses. Thus some novel structures are developed.
In one prior art, a seat of a track is installed with a roller groove which has received with a plurality of rollers. An outer side of each roller protrudes out to resist against an inner side of the seat. When the track is installed into the seat. The rollers are confined by the groove and slide therein so that the track is slideable along the seat. However the structure is complicated and the cost is high.
In another improvement, a pair of tracks are installed between a machine casing and a box array. The track is formed by a sliding unit and a track strip. An inner wall of the sliding unit is received into a stepped surface. An inner side of the stepped surfaces is installed with a long hole. The track strip is adhered to the stepped surfaces from an outer side of the sliding unit. The sliding unit is installed at an outer side of the casing so that the stepped surface and the lateral wall of the casing is formed with a trench. Then the track strip is retained to a box array. Thus the casing can be installed to the strip by using the sliding unit. The casing is slideable along the strip. Thus structure is easy and cost is low. However in using, it is found that the operation is not so smooth. A large force is necessary in operation.